Inkjet cartridges are now well known in the art and generally comprise a body containing an ink supply and having electrically conductive interconnect pads thereon and a printhead for ejecting ink through numerous nozzles in a printhead. In thermally activated inkjet cartridges, each cartridge has heater circuits and resistors which are energised via electrical signals sent through the interconnect pads on the cartridge. Each inkjet printer can have a plurality, often four, of cartridges each one having a different colour ink supply for example black, magenta, cyan and yellow, removably mounted in a printer carriage which scans backwards and forwards across a print medium, for example paper, in successive swaths. When the printer carriage correctly positions one of the cartridges over a given location on the print medium, a jet of ink is ejected from a nozzle to provide a pixel of ink at a precisely defined location. The mosaic of pixels thus created provides a desired composite image.
When multiple printheads are used, it is desirable to provide calibration techniques for alignment adjustments between different printheads as well as between different nozzle arrays in the same printhead.